A Distant Fate
by Naruto.is.love182
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! NEW RATING, for violence and mature themes, Harry Potter is taken from the Dursley's at four, he is taken to Neverland. An epic coming together of characters and worlds. HP/GW eventually....
1. Harry and the fairy

A/n: Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Peter Pan belongs to Disney

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This is a work of fiction, I use the Characters to do my bidding. This is the ultimate epic crossover. With ninja skills and magic alike, without further ado....

**Chapter one : Harry and the Fairy**

Harry Potter had not had an easy life, that was apparent. Even at the age of two, Harry was lonely and miserable. The cupboard under the stairs were not the ideal place to grow up, and the young lad often cried while alone. On a slow raining morning, when Harry was four, he was gazing out the window with a misery that could be felt throughout the neighborhood of Privet Drive. The young Potter looked out into the picking up storm, when a low mournful buzzing sang in the small boy's ears. Harry's green eyes lost their sad look and now held small amount of fear. A dancing light jumped from wall to wall, with blue streaks flowing after it almost like smoke. What appeared to be a small lightning bug landed softly beside Harry.

His green eyes looked down carefully through the black rimmed glasses he wore and saw her for the first time. She was a fairy that was certain. The young Potter's small mouth fell open as he exhaled a audible gasp. Her red hair was pulled tight against her tiny neck. All of her features were so small, but still beautiful. The fairy's eyes were light brown with green in them. Her maroon dress was torn a bit but still fully covered her. Harry's shock began to wear off and he began to feel curious. He knelt on the ground beside her slowly, like someone would do with a mean dog. Bit by bit, he knelt until he was sitting right next to her.

"What is your name?" The winged girl said.

"Harry, what's yours?

"Hi Harry, I'm Tink or Tinkerbell."

She smiled brightly, Harry could not help but to return it.

Tink had been cruising the orphanage circuit around London, looking for children who had been abandoned, who would not be missed if they were taken to her home. In reality she had ben looking for the chosen ones, the ones who would bring balance to her world. She had no luck until she decided to leave London. Tinkerbell had just began flying south from the city when she felt a wave-like, crushing sensation. The feeling of despair was so great the very air grew thick with it. Tink almost fell out off the sky when the crash hit her heart. It was a child, she knew, and very important if you believe in fate. Tink closed her small hazel eyes and relaxed her worried mind. She began digging, reaching for the source of such sadness. The fairy tuned out every adult mind she came across.

"Grown ups....Always full of misery...."

Tinkerbell's brain tuned into an area in Britain know as Little Whinging, Surrey.

Green eyes gazed into hazel.

"So, Harry.... Why are you so sad?"

Harry paused....

"I don't have anyone, no one would care if I disappeared for ever and ever...."

That was exactly what Tink wanted to hear. She grinned and launched herself into the air. Tinkerbell swirled around Harry, covering him with golden dust.

"Come with me Harry. We will care for you, we will be your new family."

Harry's smile was so bright Tink closed her eyes for a beat, then she opened them quick, staring at Harry expectantly.

"Just toss open the window, and We'll be long gone."

Harry opened the window with no hesitation what so ever. Off the duo flew, to the land of lost little boys who never want to grow up.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Some time passes.......**

**Well what do you think?**

**Review.**

**If not tell your friends....**

**Next: Chapter 2 Sasuke**

**Will post after this. Immediately. **


	2. Sasuke Decided

A/n: For copyright info look at chapter one.

Now..... For chapter 2

Enjoy:)

**Chapter two: Sasuke decided**

It was the middle of summer and the Village Hidden in the Leaves was dry and warm. In the middle of town where the ruin lay, where the police had once ruled. The Uchilla District was still and mournful. An eight year old Sasuke stood in the middle of the dead street. He barely even blinked or took a breath.

A small voice in his head told him brooding was bad. Sasuke agreed. He should not do this, yet day after day he is drawn back to the spot where his life melted from him. The chalk outline of bodies had yet to be faded. The dark eyed youth wiped the sweat on his brow. A buzzing sound swept with the light summer wind. It's melancholy melody filled the ears of the heir of fire. All of his misery floated to the front of his mind, the loss of his clan was more than devastating, it made him the most alone kid in the universe. As he looked at the now smokey blueish light bouncing off the sidewalk, for a fleeting instant he knew. To follow this light, that now was popping before his eyes, would solve everything. As weird as it may sound, it was a primal instinct, not to be ignored.

A low voice whispered in the sunlight;

"You must think, no believe something happy, then you may be granted paradise and the right to be born again."

A being appeared, she was a fairy. Her hair was a glossy chocolate brown. Her grey eyes were heavy lidded, her cheekbones high. Her name was Bella. Bella's clothes were more reveling than Tinkerbell's, but Bella was not nearly as beautiful. Her small black tank had only one strap, and her black skirt was short and jagged. She wore no shoes. Sasuke stared at this tiny girl in disbelief.

"You are meant for great things. You must come with me..."

Bella's voice was low and seductive.

"How?" the boy asked.

She looked annoyed, but in an attractive way.

"I already told you think happy thoughts."

Sasuke's eyes sank closed, he remembered when he had mastered his first fire jutsu*, just months ago. How Sasuke's father had been so proud, even stating.....

"_That's my boy."_

Just as he had always wanted, the same as his older brother....

"**Hey**!"

Sasuke yelled as he shot up ten feet off the ground. The gut feeling was so strong Sasuke was feeling a little ill. Everything began to blur as he followed the light up and up until it finally went black as Sasuke glided toward the horizon. Much to the shock of a whiskered blonde. In the darkness of his mind Sasuke came to the thought,

"This feels right."

That was all his stressed mind needed as, Sasuke's conscious slipped he felt the soft ground of leaves under his feet. His head felt so light it was as if it could just come off and drift away, just like the memories of pain. The young Uchilla smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He was not disturbed until the shine of light met his mind.

**End: Chapter 2**

**Review.**

**If not, tell a friend.**

**Ninjas rule.**

**Thank you.**

*** Fireball ninja technique**

**Next: ****Chapter 3 Neverland**

**Coming up right after this....**


	3. Neverland

A/n: None of these characters belong to me. Look at chapter one for more detail

Hope your enjoying so far! Now on.....

**Chapter three: Neverland**

Sasuke Uchilla hurt, all over. His legs shook in the tall, green grass. He had passing memories of his life as a Uchilla, as an academy ninja, but nothing was very clear, like it had occurred in a dream or in another life. Turning his head he tried to clear his foggy mind.

'_This is it'_

The chance to start over, to forget the horror that had been plaguing his every hour. This was his chance to let go forever, to give up on revenge, to continue on with his existence. He really did not have a choice in the matter. Everything about Neverland made you heal, made you forget. He chose to start anew. Sasuke took a deep breath, exhaling the now faded memories.

"Now I must think up a name for myself..."

At that moment Sasuke gave up his Uchilla inheritance. A deep red orb was forming on his chest, then disconnected, floated high into the air. It went into Neverland itself, right into the very fabric of matter. Sasuke gasped, his eyes popping. The color of his eyes had become blood red, with one extra pupil in his right eye, taking the shape of a comma. His Sharingan** had awakened. What had happened, though the Uchilla had not known, was his pureblood power had been absorbed into Neverland's vast network of magic and mystic. Bits of red shards began flying toward his limbs and his eyes. Sasuke had been rewarded beyond his wildest dreams. His once all raven hair had become intermitted with a deep shade of maroon.

"Rufeio"

He said with a smirk.* Rufeio took more uneasy steps. He began to circle the area like a lost animal. His new home was stunningly beautiful, the flowers were in bloom, the grass was kissed by the morning dew. The sun was just emerging shining throughout the island.

High in the trees there was what appeared to be crudely made huts. The whole area looked like a tree house advertisement, with little windows and slabs of wood that made doors. Snores from high above filled the wood. Even the mermaids in the lakes knew when the lost boys were asleep or awake. Rufeio took a large step, and misjudged the strength of the log he just stepped in. He went tumbled down to the soft soil with a **Crunch!!** Startled green eyes snapped open. Harry Potter was no longer four, he was eight and had no memory of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. All he knew now was that he was special. He could do things others could not, he could make things float, light fires, even harden his skin to resist a sword tip. Something deep inside him stirred. He thought back...(_**Flashback!!!)**_

'_It was last year, he only knew because of the weather and because of the three inches he had grown since. He was in Hook's ship, trying to defeat the fiend of the world, to stop the ever increasing raids. Harry ducked and jumped, evading Hook's sword. The pirate snarled and looked down his crooked nose, down at this messy-haired menace some called a boy. He was fast, so fast that the pirate could not land a glancing blow. Hook grimaced and drew out a vile from his robes. He threw it at Harry's feet, at this new Pan. It smashed, the glass melted instantly and Harry's feet were now covered in green slop. Harry slid on the goop right toward Hook's blade. The pirate grinned a nasty smile as he thrust toward Harry. But before the sword got within an inch of his skin, a hot round feeling began forming in his stomach. A golden orb had formed on his chest, then spread across his skin. The sword bounced off with a __**Clang!**__ Harry moved his own dagger up toward Hook's wrist, hence the name. Harry Potter no longer went by this name. He became known as Peter. Peter Pan._

Rufeio climbed swiftly off the ground, he dove under the nearest bush faster than eyesight could follow. His dark eyes probing for any sign of movement. They fell at the nearest tree house. It was bigger than the rest and higher in the tree-tops.

Silently Peter landed at Rufeio'sflank. Rufeio flinched and whirled around. Green eyes met black. Peter smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Rufeio smirked with an air of cockiness.

"Rufeio...."

He enunciated with his cold velvet voice. Peter Pan, formally known as Harry Potter smiled,

"I'm Peter. Welcome to Neverland!"

**End Chapter 3**

**Review!**

**If not share the news!**

**See you next time, if good reviews come I'll write more on the spot**

**Next time:**

**Chapter 4: The lost boys**

*Sasuke will now be known as Rufeio(?) Is this spelled right?/

** "Sharingan" is Sasuke's kekki-genki or bloodline limit. For more info refer to the manga **"Naruto"**** by Masashi Kishimoto.**


	4. The Lost Boys

A/n: I do not own these characters or worlds.

Anyone digging? Tell me about it...

Now on.

**Chapter four: The Lost Boys**

Peter and Rufeio stared at each other. Emerald to Black, his Sharingan had faded after Peter had surprised him. There was no malice or anger in this stare. Just a curiosity. A gut feeling, like they were destined to meet or like they could accomplish amazing feats together

"So.... Who else is here?" the former Uchilla questioned.

Peter laughed, then yelled at the top of his voice, green eyes sparkling.

"**Get outta bed you lazy orphan maggots!"**

The sound of creaking beds and slamming doors was deafening. A horde of young male voices rose to the heavens. Neverland itself awoke and stirred, the sun rising high, the birds singing.

"Peter!"

A small mousey haired youth ran forward. He was the smallest boy, but was not bothered by it, or rather the magic of Neverland would not allow it.

"Lost Boys," Peter paused, waiting for the catcalls to die down.

"This is Rufeio."

Rufeio's pale face grew slightly pink as all eyes turned upon him. The smallest boy stepped forward.

"I'm Matty, you hungry Rufeio?"

Rufeio nodded and began to follow Matty toward the center of the trees. Peter whispered near silent jokes behind Rufeio's back, pretending to blush hard. The Forest shook with the Lost Boy's mirth.

In the middle of the child tree homes stands a large, magical oak table. Pan and the Lost boys live here for a reason. Around the place the ancient oak tree had stood long ago. The table cut most of the room in half, at the lower end a kitchen was located. It was buried under an old log, hiding it from the skies. Peter sat at one end. Rufeio on his left and a bored looking dark-haired youth that went by James. James was the most recent Lost Boy, next to Rufeio. His sleek black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. Peter grinned at them both. James had a reserved look of disinterest, he picked at his pretend food.

James sat at the great oak table, while it appeared that he was play eating like the rest of the lost boys, he was really watching Rufeio out of the corner of his eye. Something about the pale boy with red in his hair made James feel like they had met before. After several moments of pondering, James gasped, and before his eyes flashed a memory so deep, for a moment Neverland faded, he had been in a city. A huge city, all the dwellings were connected by wire. Back then he was not James, but Shikamaru Nara. **(Flashback!)**

'_Shikamaru did not have an unhappy life, he was just a bored child. He was eight and snoozing in the park. He had been_ _thinking about the meaning of life, when unseen by him, an obsidian globe began rising out of his chest. Shikamaru's eyes flew open. His pale hands groped at his quivering chest. The orb floated nose level with the frightened young man. Shikamaru could see deep in the orb's reflection, it showed his own wide eyes. The extension of his being floated up and up. As if Shikamaru was bound by an invisible chain, he was lifted high in the sky past the second star on the left.'_

"James....?"

Shikamaru flinched, "Huh?"

Peter was gazing curiously at the now sputtering James. Rufeio had not even batted an eyelid, but one thin eyebrow was arched.

**End: Chapter 4**

**Please review!**

**Tell fans of Harry Potter, Naruto, and Peter Pan!**

**Thanks.**

**Next time, Chapter Five: Ginny**


	5. Ginny Discovers

A/n: I am making no money off of this.

These characters do not belong to me.

Now, for a surprise twist!

**Chapter five: Ginny discovers**

Ginny Weasley was seven. Her dark red hair flowed a good bit past her slim shoulders. Light orange freckles were sprinkled across her sleight nose. Ginny had a rich and happy existence, but last summer something had happened that changed her young life forever. A thin boy with striking green eyes had climbed into her window. 'Peter' had taken her to Neverland for one amazing month, Ginny knew this because she had recalled everything, day for day. She had been having the time of her life, until homesickness overtook her. The youngest Weasley had returned home, telling Peter Pan to forget Ginny or 'ginger-snap' as he'd called her. Then she flew home. Much to her surprise and horror, less than one day had passed. No one had known she had gone.

That's the thing about Neverland's magic. Time was always altering, always stretching from none-existence to super accelerate, all in an instant, but only to suit Neverland's desires. At this moment it only wanted to ensure Ginny would come back. Now, as this young girl sobbed, Neverland was working it's magic, combining it with fate and destiny. Ginny had left Peter, to come back to a home that didn't miss her. Just when her entire being screamed to go to Neverland, there was a tapping on the door.

Molly Weasley entered on the third tap.

"Ginny? Are you in here... Ginny! What's wrong dear?"

Molly sat beside her daughter. She grabbed Ginny by both shoulders.

"Ginny, tell me what's the matter?"

"Oh mum, I went to Neverland!"

Molly's face paled under her freckles.

"But, I thought they were all dead....!" Molly whispered

"You knew Peter!" Ginny screamed.

Molly thought for a moment.

"I don't think we know the same person, the Peter I knew died before I went to Hogwarts forty years ago." Mrs. Weasley finished with a bitter smile.

'_Molly was nine and a spitting image of Ginny. A young boy with auburn hair had flown in her window, claiming he had lost his shadow. She had given the boy a fake name, just to keep her family safe from this 'loon', as she had called him._

"_Wendy...." she said, then to her surprise Peter took her to Neverland. Everything had gone well until a pirate had attacked their forest home. Peter had died in the flames, using all his power to send Molly back to her own world. Doing so, the former Pan had lost the chance to defend himself. The last image Molly had of Peter Pan was his body burning to a crisp, his screams had penetrated her dreams for many years._

"Go back to them Ginny, I'll leave you alone now."

Molly left swiftly. Ginny blinked owlishly, then began wishing with all her might that she was in Neverland. She thought so hard, her magic began seeping out of her like a bloody wound. Though, she did not see, an orb was forming at her core. It wrapped around her, something in the young girl's mind shifted, and she shot up into the air. She fazed right through the ceiling. She went so fast, the very universe slipped past her rushing ears.

Ginny hit the ground with a THUD! The air smelled salty. Her eyes peaked open. The red-head squealed in delight, until she realized she was on a pirate ship, surrounded by pirates. The ship of sea and cloud was half hidden in inky darkness. The deck was cut cleanly in two by shadow.

"What's your name Lil' girl?"

A pirate with silver spiked hair and an eye patch had spoken. Ginny thought hard.

"Jane....Jane Wilson."

The sailor with one eye exposed, immediately turned to the bottom corner of the ship.

"Hullo Jane." Hook said as he came out from the shadow.

**End Chapter 3.**

**Nice twist eh? **

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Next time: **

**Chapter 6: The Story of Hook**


	6. The story of Hook

A/n: Please review people!

Chapters will come fast if you do

Oh, and I do not own these characters.

Now, Hook's true identity!

**Chapter six: The story of Hook**

The notorious captain stepped out of the void.

"So, Miss Wilson," he paused for effect.

Captain Hook's long, black, wavy hair swayed in the slight breeze. His robes were dark and swept behind him like a cape. Hook's face was pale, his nose crooked and his eyes were the darkest in Neverland.

"Why are you here in Never, Neverland?"

Hook gazed at this small girl, he knew she was involved with Pan. He had seen her. The dusk colored eyes seemed to see past the young girl's every resistance.

(_Inside Ginny's mind)_

_Hook could see Jane leaving Neverland, back to her family. Ginny began to fight back hard, her fingertips began to cut into her palms. Fight as she may, Hook pushed aside useless memories and came to rest at Ginny's talk with her Mother. _

"_I don't think we know the same person, the Peter I knew died before I went to Hogwarts forty years ago." Mrs. Weasley finished with a bitter smile._

'_Molly was nine and a spitting image of Ginny. A young boy with auburn hair had flown in her window, claiming he had lost his shadow. She had given the boy a fake name, just to keep her family safe from this 'loon', as she had called him._

"_Wendy...." she said, then to her surprise Peter took her to Neverland. Everything had gone well until a pirate had attacked their forest home. Peter had died in the flames, using all his power to send Molly back to her own world. Doing so, the former Pan had lost the chance to defend himself. The last image Molly had of Peter Pan was his body burning to a crisp, his screams had penetrated her dreams for many years._

A swirling breeze swept across the smooth wooden deck. Hook took a slow step toward his hostage.

"Come into my chamber, child."

Hook said silkily. Ginny could hardly breathe, let alone move. Something in Hook's fathomless eyes changed. They looked less thoughtful and more cold.

"Smee...."

Hook sneered. His pale, thin lips stretched tightly over the pirate's stained teeth. A small mousey man rushed forward, his light brown hair was starting to bald.

"Yes, my captain?"

"Take this.... this little flower into the Captain's quarters."

Ginny was dragged by her upper arm and dragged into a small room at the back of the massive ship. Her cries were silenced with the slam of an ancient Oak door.

The group of pirates watched with anxiously as their leader paced the deck. Their eyes shined in the pale moonlight.

"Get back to work you worthless, simple worms!"

Hook had noticed the lack of movement. He stormed off as they jumped back to work. Hook swifty went below deck. All of the night's new information was buzzing in his brain. He memorized everything of importance. For, he was a key player, but not the mastermind. This girl had made him remember his own childhood, as painful as it was. He could not stop the images from coming.

'_In his mind's eye he could see himself as a small boy, unwanted. His abusive father had hated him and his mother, but back then he was weak and powerless. He had been a skinny, pale, greasy lad, by the name of Severus....._

_Severus had always been a melancholy child, preferring to mix potions and not to run around outside.'_

Severus snarled and shook his head, he had gained control of his own thoughts finally. He grimaced heavily, and began walking in the upward direction of his cabin. Snape had a certain ginger to deal with, and question.

**End Chapter 6. **

**An: Review!**

**Or I'll make Snape get you late at night!**


	7. The Players assemble!

A/n: I do not own these characters.

Peter Pan really belongs to J.M. Barry sorry...

Now on, get ready for more character connections!

**Chapter seven: The Players assemble!**

The blaring hot sun, fell upon the rich green treetops like droplets of liquid fire. At the absolute center of Neverland's forest, the Lost Boy's tree houses sparkled like white towers amongst the lush trees. The homes of Peter Pan and his friends had seen a drastic increase in size, the Boy's numbers spiked. This was Pan's golden age, and it was only the beginning of greatness. Since the arrival of Rufeio twenty more youths had arrived. Only four young men, had the power equal to Peter and Rufeio. Together they could complete the strange fate that lingered in the air. All of the heroes came for their own reasons.

The first to come was Danny. Danny was a cocky young lad with platinum blond hair and sea-grey eyes. His light hair was wild and swept from his forehead to jaw. He had an air of wealth, but he always kept the boy's laughing with his dry humor. Danny's reason for coming to the Lost Boys was plain. He had wanted equals to speak to. Danny had been rich, only in money, material, and comfort. In family, however he was extremely lacking. Danny's mother had always been busy with party events, while his father had worked all day. The cunning eight year old had been stuck in a large manor without friends his own age, just a servant. He and Peter would joke all day to many a Lost Boys expense.

The next boy to come about was Slightly. He was also blonde, but it was as if each strand was streaked with pure sunlight. Slightly was a loud mouth, and was always hungry. His tough put up or shut up attitude gained him popularity quickly. His best friend was Rufeio. Slightly had seen Rufeio be whisked to Neverland one week before coming himself. He still remembered, well parts of it at least.

'_Slightly had been shunned by his whole village, though he did not know why. He had been born with an unquenchable curiosity, guts, and pranks. It had been like any normal day. He had been wandering the village, looking for places where he would not be sneered at. He ended up at the old Uchilla district. He had heard raised voices and ran toward them, just out of impulse. He arrived in time to see one of his peers, the popular one, fly up into the sky. Slightly had stared for a full minute before running off to his home, which was in the slums. When he arrived to his small run down apartment he began wishing with all his might, that he could follow the raven-haired boy. It took a few days but he learn, but the chosen one prevailed._

_He arrived, even though it was of sheer force of will. Slightly arrived in Neverland with a snarl that rippled the air nearest. His blond hair stood in harsh jagged points. His once blue eyes had become red and slitted, his pupil becoming cat-like. Neverland seemed not able to take in his poisoned energy. It spun around Naruto Uzumaki in nine main tendrils, encircling with violence that shook the forest. The nine lines of polluted energy came to rest at the boy's tail bone. His blood mixed with chakra, giving it a sickening red hue. Neverland withdrew into itself, giving into the presence of the ultimate natural disaster._

_All of this was witnessed by a tall handsome youth, with black hair streaked with maroon. He had been training in the most isolated spot in Neverland, the Dense Wood, when he heard a shrill ripping shriek. Not a beat had passed before the beast had burst through. His eyes were wild and calculating. Just seeing Naruto arriving had activated Sasuke's Sharingan. Feline bloody eyes met double comma red. For a moment they stared. As suddenly as this fox had appeared, harsh lines began spreading across Naruto's cheeks. He snarled in defiance._

_Sasuke had stepped forward, struck by a sudden thought._

"_Let's be friends..."_

_Sasuke's voice was nothing short of hypnotic. Naruto's eyes were wide and glazed as Sasuke's Sharingan spun in a tantalizing dance. Deep within himself a battle was being fought. The fox inside was squirming under the gaze of the Uchilla's kekki-genki. The fox's deep eyes were all seeing and all knowing, an ancient and powerful god. The Uchilla's gaze was unwavering. The large beast's nine tails streaked and blurred in the low light of Naruto's mind. The beat of the air around the fox was deafening. The bars that restrained the demon normally had began to melt and smoke. Sasuke's frame quivered. His comma eyes spun faster than even the demon could follow. The fox roared with the last of its energy, it's struggle was futile, the Sharingan had captured it._

_Naruto's sky blue eyes had snapped open with a start. Standing next to him was Rufeio, eyes back to a normal black His arms were crossed, his tunic not a bit ruffled or dirty._

"_You're a thin one...."_

_Rufeio said, his pale lips were stretched in a light smirk._

"_What's your name?"_

_The blonde boy with parallel linear scars thought for a moment. Then muttered quietly. _

"_Well, I am really hungry and thin... You can call me Slighty."_

The third Lost Boy is an odd case. Nibs, he had renamed himself, due to his extreme snacking habits, he was also called the 'Nibbler' by Peter and Danny. Nibs was very tall, as tall as Rufeio, and twice as skinny. Orange freckles were sprinkled across his dirty nose. His eyes were a kind periwinkle, but gained a fire when provoked. His notorious short fuse was famous even among the creatures of Neverland. Nibs' fierce loyalty to Pan had made him an idol to the younger boys. He, Peter, and Danny ruled the main beaches, making them their hangouts. They were the very essence of a group of friends, each boy playing a role.

Nibs had been a loved child, the only unkindness done to him were pranks by his older brothers. His life was many children's dreams, until his younger sister had gone missing. His mother had tried to play it off for a long while, but she had

finally confessed to Nibs' father, that Ginny had gone to a place called Neverland. Nibs had been eavesdropping from the stair and ran all the way to the attic. Ron Weasley's eight year old mind could barely comprehend what he had just heard. He had never thought of Neverland, all he knew was that his sister was gone and he would do anything to get her back. As seemed to be happening a lot lately, Ron wished with his entire consciousness and he popped out of his bedroom, and right into the dense forest.

The forth Lost Boy came to Neverland almost immediately after Nibs. He completed Pan's inner circle.

'_In the same general area where Ron/Nibs had just disappeared from, another boy sat crying at his window. Neville Longbottom was a bit chubby, with sandy brown hair and kind eyes. His uncle had just tried another stunt to get him to display magic. Of course Neville had crumpled under the pressure, like every year on his birthday. However, something massive had changed this time. He felt such a crushing depression that he wanted to run as far away as humanly possible. His small shaking hand moved toward the pockets of his trousers. His fingers slipped into a velvety drawstring bag, and grasped a small gobblestone, hard. Just as his sanity began slipping, Neville hit soft ground. The small marble in his hand stayed back in Britain, with a chunk of Neville's memory. When Neville came to he didn't know who or where he was._

_A voice crept into his straining ears._

"_Yeah, Peter we found another, I know two in the same hour!"_

"_Take me to him."_

_Peter's soft, yet excited voice seemed like smooth iron to woozy Neville. Just the hint of maturity mixed with the firmness of leadership, and the grace of humor. _

"_What's your name chap?" _

_Peter said with a calming grin, Neville just stared._

"_I think I lost my mables, I'm going mad."_

_Neville waved and whispered _

"_Tootles...." and dropped like a rock. The boy's plump fist was still waving goodbye well after he was awake._

_Peter laughed._

"_Nice to meet you Toodles."_

**End Chapter 7.**

**How did ya like the new boys?**

**Tell me!**

**Damn it Review!**

**Next time: **

**Chapter 8: Confrontations! **


	8. Confrontations

A/n: I do not own these characters.

Finally! An update!

Thank you nesciamema and ninja master....

This chapter is for you.

**Chapter eight: Confrontations **

The youngest Weasley was confused, to say the least. Why Hook had captured her, she was unsure. They had left her alone, in a dimly lit, gently swaying cabin. The rug in the center of the room was exquisite and had more intertwined stitches than anything Ginny had ever seen. The window was large and round, the water gleamed in the moonlight. Her examination of the surroundings came to a jerking halt when the huge oak door began to open behind her. Her light brown eyes widened in surprise.

When Hook walked into his office he was greeted with the sight of a gasping young girl, her eyes comically popping out of her head.

" If you are quite done gazing at me like a dying fish, I have a few things I want to discuss..."

Ginny stuttered with her quiet voice. "Wh What do you want?"

"I would like to know why you stayed with a family that doesn't love you for so long...."

The girl just stared. "Wha?"

"They didn't even miss you when you left Neverland last time."

Ginny shrieked, "How do you know that?!"

Severus Snape grinned nastily, "You cannot lie to me child!"

His endless eyes seeped into her mind.

"Just as you cannot lie about knowing Peter Pan!!"

Ginny gasped, her throat tightening. Hook whispered, "Where is he?"

She really had no idea, she had forgotten. Hook's shoulder's relaxed.

"Since you were such a willing informate...... Would you like foodand rest?"

All of her anxiety melted in a flash.

"Yes." She breathed.

"One moment...."

Hook stuck his face out the door. "Crow! Kaze! Get your tick ridden hides over here."

Two men rushed into the captain's quarters. One was taller than the other, though both were a lot taller than Ginny. Hook looked at the larger, the man had grey spiked hair that leaned to one side under a large velvety hat. Most of his face was hidden under a black cloth, his nose and mouth were completely invisible.The pirate had his right eye under a patch.

"Crow get this girl a hot meal."

"Yes capt'in, come with me Jane."

After they had left for the dining area Hook turned to the other. Kaze had blue-grey hair that stood up evenly. He had long chops and a beard. Kaze wore a blue cloth, tied around his skull as a headband. He always smelled of smoke and was often seen smoking instead of working.

"Kaze go prepare a cabin, away from general population."

"Yessir..." ,and with that he trotted off.

Hook thought for a moment, alone, he planned his next move.

Ginny stayed very close to Crow, almost stepping on his heels. Crow turned out to be very kind and quiet. By the time they reached the kitchen Ginny felt as if they had been friends forever. He fetched her some warm meat and bread. She was half-way through her meal when Kaze walked in.

"Your room is ready when you want it."

She stuffed the last bite into her mouth before rising and following the pirates. Kaze had a bored way of speaking and a dry sense of humor. Kaze and Crow were of the same rank and got along quite well. By the time they got to Ginny's room the young girl was dead on her feet. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hook was in a meeting with the main cook of his ship. He normally did not see appointments this late, but it was an emergency.

"Captain all of next week's meat has spoilt."

Hook's face twisted in rage. "How did this happen?!!!"

The old fat cook quivered, "There.... There was a leak in storage B."

The pirate leader sighed. "What is the nearest wild food source?"

The cook thought quickly, "That would be in the ice fields to the north."

Hook grinned a nasty grin. "Smee...... SMEE!!" he screamed

The shortest pirate on the ship came bursting in.

"Yes cap'tin....." He wheezed "Inform my first mate Mooney to begin heading due north."

The pathetic man took off.

**End Chapter 8.**

**Thank You for reading.**

**Review**

**Now I have to find where I put chapter 9...**

**Next time:**

**Chapter 9: Clash of Wills **


End file.
